callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Expendable/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracks and analyzes a cargo freighter ship in the Bering Strait. Captain Price: Bravo Team, the intel on this Op comes from our informant in Russia... ...The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775... There is a small crew and a security detail on board. Gaz: Rules of engagement, Sir? Captain Price: Crew expendable. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish and the SAS team in a Black Hawk helicopter flying towards the ship. Expendable" 1 - 1:23:36 near the Bering Strait "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment The helicopter carrying Captain Price, Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, Gaz,'' and the SAS team flies towards the cargo ship. Price is smoking a cigar on the way.'' Hammer Two-Four: Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four. We have visual on the target. E.T.A sixty seconds. Baseplate: Copy Two-Four. After (supposedly) sixty seconds (in real time there is only thirty seconds between Hammer Two-Four's beginning transmission to the squad's fast-roping) Hammer Two-Four: Thirty seconds. Going dark. The helicopter flies alongside the ship. After twenty seconds. Hammer Two-Four: Ten seconds. Radio check. Go to secure channel. Price tosses out his cigar. The team gets ready by putting on their gas masks. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish pulls out his MP5SD. Captain Price: Lock and load. After ten seconds. They reach the bridge and main deck. Hammer Two-Four: Green light! Go! Go! Go! Price, Soap, and an SAS fast-rope down from helicopter, landing on the main deck and outside bridge with crew members inside. Captain Price: Weapons free. They take out the bridge members. SAS: Bridge secure. Captain Price: Hold your fire! Gaz - stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over. Gaz: Roger that. Price kicks the bridge door open. They make their way inside and down the stairs. Captain Price: Squad on me! Stairs clear. They go down the stairway to find a drunken crew member. Crew Member: 'Пей на здоровье, полковник! (Drink to health, Colonel!) ''They quickly kill him. '''Captain Price: Last call.; Bottoms up. Hallway clear! They enter the crew's quarters and kill two sleeping crew members. SAS: Sweet dreams.; Sleep Tight. Captain Price: Crew quarters clear. Move up. They move out. Hammer Two-Four: Forward deck is clear! Green light on alpha, go! Gaz, Wallcroft, and Griffen rappel down from the helicopter and group up with Price. Gaz: Ready sir. Captain Price: Fan out. Three metre spread. They move up the ship. They see two crew members with flashlights on patrol on a platform. Gaz: Got two on the platform. Captain Price: I see 'em. They approach the platform. Captain Price: Weapons free. Gaz: Roger that. Soap kills one of them. Gaz: Tango down. Soap kills the other. SAS: Target neutralized. They reach the end of the ship. They are engaged by crew members on the second floor. Gaz: We got company. Captain Price: Hammer Two-Four, we got tangos on the 2nd floor. Hammer Two-Four: Copy, engaging. Hammer Two-Four sprays its minigun across the floor, killing all enemies. Two-Four takes off and heads back to base. Hammer Two-Four: Bravo Six, Hammer is at bingo fuel. We're buggin out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten. Captain Price: Copy Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me. Gaz: Roger that. Wallcroft and Griffen stay behind the watch for enemy crew members while the others stack up at a doorway. Gaz pulls out a W1200 shotgun. Gaz: I like to keep this for close encounters. SAS: Too right mate. Captain Price: On my mark - go. Price opens the door. They enter inside. Captain Price: Check your corners! Move. Check those corners! Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Move up! SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Stairs clear. They head down the stairs. SAS: Movement right. They kill a small group of crew members at the end of the hall. Gaz: Tango down. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Check your corners! SAS: Clear left. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price: Move up! They stack up at a doorway. Captain Price: Standby. On my go. SAS: Standing by. The SAS peeks around the door, but moves away as hostile bullets amost hit him. Price throws a flashbang into the room. Captain Price: Flashbang out. Go. They clear the room and then move up and clear a catwalk. SAS: Catwalk clear. Gotcha covered, move up. They clear the room. Captain Price: Squad on me! If the player does not rush ahead of the group. Gaz: Forward area clear. SAS: No tangos in sight. Captain Price: Move up! Keep it tight. If the player still stays behind the team. Gaz: Zero movement. SAS: Looks quiet. Captain Price: Stay frosty. The team moves up. Captain Price: Gaz, right side. Gaz: I'm on it. The team moves up. Gaz: No tangos in sight. If the player rushes ahead of the team, a hostile with a Desert Eagle will appear behind a crate and attempt to kill the player. Soap kills the hostile.' They stack up at a door to the next compartment.'' '''Captain Price: Stack up. Gaz: Ready sir. Price kicks open the door. Captain Price: Go. Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Move. They move up to the catwalk. Gaz: Movement right. They open fire on crew members on the opposite catwalk. Captain Price: Move up! They move across the catwalk and engage some hostiles as they come down the stairs. They clear the room. SAS: Forward area clear. Captain Price: Move. Gaz: Clear right. SAS: Clear left. Captain Price: Stack up. They stack up at a door. Captain Price: Stand by. On my go. Gaz: One ready. SAS: Two ready. Price throws a flashbang into the next room. Captain Price: On my mark - go. They move in and engage hostiles spread throughout the compartment. They clear the room. SAS: Tango down. Captain Price: Report- all clear? Gaz: Roger that. Gaz gets a radiation reading from one of the crates at the end of the room. Gaz: I'm getting a strong reading sir. You might want to take a look at this. Gaz opens the crate to reveal a nuclear device covered by an Arabic flag. Captain Price: Hmm... its in Arabic... Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport. Baseplate: No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell outta there. Gaz: Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go. Captain Price: Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move. Soap grabs the manifest. Captain Price: Alright - Everyone topside! Double time! They begin to head out. Captain Price: Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status? SAS (Pvt. Griffen/Sgt. Wallcroft): All ready in the helicopter sir. Enemy aircraft inbound...Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there! Now! An explosion erupts in the ship as the MiGs open fire on the ship. The team falls to the ground briefly. Big Bird: Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status? SAS: Shit! What the hell happened?! The ship begins to tilt and water starts to flood into the ship. Gaz: The ship's sinking! We've got to go, now! Big Bird: Bravo Six, come in, damn it! Price helps up Soap. Captain Price: Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're on our way out! On your feet, soldier! We are leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move move move! Gaz: Move your asses! Come on, let's go! They begin to make their way off the ship. They reach the catwalks. Water bursts in, making them lose balance. Captain Price: Back on your feet! Let's go! Parts of the comparment begin to fall apart all around them. SAS: Watch yer head! Gaz: Go! Go! Keep moving! The catwalk begins to break away. Gaz: It's breakin' away! Captain Price: Come on, come on! They enter the hallway, the pipes on the walls begin to burst. Gaz: Watch the pipes! They continue moving through the ship. Big Bird: Talk to me Bravo Six, where the hell are you?! Captain Price: Stand by. We're almost there! They move up the stairs out of lower hall. SAS: Which way?! Which way to the helicopter?! Captain Price: To the right to the right! Gaz: We're runnin' outta time! Come on! Let's go! They turn to the right towards the exit. Objects begin to roll as the ship capsizes further. They reach outside. Captain Price: Keep moving! Gaz: Where the hell is it?! The helicopter arrives and they board just as it takes off. SAS: Jump for it! Soap jumps. He begins to lose his grip on the ramp. Price grabs him and pulls him aboard. (Achievement: Make The Jump) Captain Price: Gotcha! We're all aboard! Go! Big Bird: Roger that, we're outta here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out. The helicopter flies away as the ship sinks. Ward presents - CALL OF DUTY 4: MODERN WARFARE